The Godsworn Prophecy
__TOC__ The Godsworn The Adventurers learned during their first visit to the feywild that they are part of a larger struggle between the forces of good and evil. Below is information that they learned from and eladrin witch known as "The Crone", as well as a several thousand year old prophecy that seems to be coming to fruition. "The war between the forces of good and evil have waged for millennia. Though the struggle is unending, its intensity swings like a pendulum. Ancient agents of evil and chaos that have laid dormant for thousands of years are once again stirring, scheming and pushing to overtake the forces of good. They sow the seeds of darkness and power at every opportunity, always trying to tip the scales in their favor. I believe we are entering the 4th age of heroes. Just as the forces of evil imbue others with dark power and strength, the opposing forces of good are planting the seeds of greatness in our world. I have seen your faces in my dreams. You each carry the potential for greatness within you that other mortals cannot hope to achieve. You are set apart from the common people by your talents and abilities, and have the potential for an even greater destiny. There are many others like you, I see the woman with many faces who was also marked by the Raven Queen, I see an undying being with a heart of stone, I see heroes opposing evil in the Realm of the Gorgon king, heroes opposing evil in the jungles of Zannad, the forests of Zembar, and the hills of Valindor. But success is not guaranteed. Your enemies are as numerous as they are cunning and ferocious... I see an iron circle of blood growing to the south, many that fight for good have fallen to this great power...but that is for another time. The Raven Queen sits on her cold throne of souls to judge the life of the dead, but she is growing troubled. I have seen it in my visions. She is awaiting the Chosen to step forward, champions, to emerge and carry the Scythe of Death to those who tries to bring her down. Are you ready to step forward? To bring wrath to those that tries to cheat Death of her rightful claim?” The Prophecy When the Rod of Ruin walks again, the Age of the conflict will begin. Soul torn apart will escape fates path, the Blood Lord rages full of wrath. The Glowing Eye again unearthed, unlocks the way to dark rebirth. When Death’s Call will be unheard, some will be chosen the Fates to serve. The Rotting Legion in darkness waits, the Man with Secrets will pass death's gates. The Spire of Souls the chosen must seek, or soul’s fates will past Raven leak. Nerull’s Gate must sealed remain, or Shackled ancients escape their chains, The Raven's Queen fall here foretold, death and fate by Another controlled, The Era of Ravens will have its end, the Dead the earth to walk again. Category:Lore